Safer at Twilight
by Oona4
Summary: Hunting Criminals over the city streets along the rooftops, Edward feels fear then "hears" a soft voice saying "Its better this way. No one will miss me anyway". Hopping along the buildings until he finds "her" where he is hit with a wave of such lust and passion it knocks him to his knees. By now its twilight and safer for him to try to get to her; She is his mate.


_Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law._

Warning: Lemons and Spankings for Bella in this story.

This is a story written for a Fandom Fundraiser. My Beta Greeneyes84 and I will be expanding it and explaining how the family became crime fighters etc. There will not be more than eight chapters, we don't think. I wanted to get this out and see how it's liked before we expanded it.

_**Safer at Twilight**_

_**Summary: Hunting Criminals over the city streets along the rooftops, Edward feels fear then "hears" a soft voice saying "Its better this way. No one will miss me anyway". Hopping along the buildings until he finds "her" where he is hit with a wave of such lust and passion it knocks him to his knees. By now its twilight and safer for him to try to get to her; She is leaning over the railing staring at the street far below never knowing her fate and his has just changed.**_

_**Chapter One: Finding His Mate**_

_**BPOV:**_

_**You never know what's going to break you; at least I never did until today. My dad was taken from me my senior year in high school, a victim of a driver not willing to stop when he saw a police car stopped helping a motorist. The only good thing if there was a good thing was he never felt a thing or so they told me. I have clung to that in my darkest moments. **_

_**Since I had two weeks left in school, I stayed with my friend Angela's family until graduation. After that, his insurance made out for me, paid my bank account $250,000; plus the house I sold making me another $80,000. College was what kept me sane. I graduated last week.**_

_**My mom had remarried was happy and didn't need her "kid" who was not much younger than her handsome golfer husband. She loved traveling and being his biggest fan. Now graduated from school at last, finally able to direct my life in some direction the last blow happens. Flying back from a tournament, mom and Phil were both killed, when the small ten seater plane crashed in heavy fog. I'm truly alone with no one and nothing but a big bank account that will now grow even bigger paid for by parent's blood.**_

_**Standing here on the roof overlooking the city as I contemplate an empty future, the need to just jump and let the chips fall; it becomes so overwhelming I can feel the wind pushing me over the edge. **_

_**EPOV:**_

_**Running as fast as I can and still be stealthy, I finally jump unto her roof. She is leaning over the edge staring, but tears are falling like rain down her face. Reaching for her I spin us around away from the edge and into the shadows. Can't understand why I'm so mad at her.**_

_**I don't even know her, and yet she is everything to me, it's the mating pull my mind screams at me! Well crap this is new, why now? Oh the things I want to do her now, I can barely contain myself.**_

_**I hear her intake of breath, and looking down at the sweetheart in my arms; I see beautiful brown eyes looking up at me. "No sweetie you are not jumping today or any day" I say, leaning down I kiss her with all the passion I can. Not sure but I feel a difference in my very being. This kiss just sealed the deal for me. As long as I exist she is mine and I am hers, there is no going back. I remember hearing tales that our venom bonds with our true mate's very DNA making them ours forever. Guess I'll find out soon enough.**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**What just happened, I feel myself being propelled off the edge and into the shadows? Looking up I stare at the most handsome man I have ever seen. Then out of the blue he kisses me like I am all there is in this world for him. My Heavens what was that, it felt like I just got a transfusion or some such thing into my very blood. I can feel a connection to this man in ways I have never even dreamed of. What is he? I have no idea but even if I don't want to know, I feel myself merging somehow into him.**_

_**Still I am a red blooded American girl, I'll be damned if I'll be manhandled like a rag doll.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing?" I push him, but he doesn't budge, still I yell it anyway. Shock then anger flashes over his beautiful face; that will teach him to grab women!**_

"_**Little girl watch it, you are only adding to the spanking you deserve when we get off this roof" he snaps at me. **_

"_**What? Are you insane?" with that statement, I'm thrown over his shoulder, and holy moly we are moving fast over the rooftops. Good thing its dark out, I'd probably die of fright with the heights alone. Jumping across alleys like they are puddles on the street. The wind is whipping my hair around like I'm in a Gale. **_

_**Seems like forever until we stop hopping roofs. Then he unlocks a rooftop door, going down flights of stairs. All this is done in total darkness. I can't see a thing it's a good thing his grip on me is so tight.**_

_**We slow down, and finally I can make out a landing and maybe a door down a hallway.**_

_**I try to wiggle off his shoulder earning myself a hard smack on my bottom "Behave naughty girl" is growled at me. So I hit his butt with my fist as hard as I can. **_

_**Chuckling at me "Oh baby, we are going to be so good together" He says to me.**_

"_**You wish buddy" I yelled in his ear, earning another swat "Oweee!" **_

_**Well damn him! I take a huge gulp of air and then I scream as loud as I can, then I start yelling for help at the top of my lungs. My voice seems to echo around the hallway.**_

"_**Oh go ahead baby, no one is here, keep making me madder at you". **_

_**Since he sounded mad, I stopped and decided to kick him in a very private place, as soon as I was on my feet. I heard a small laugh, but then nothing. Finally we enter a door and he sits me down. **_

_**EPOV: **_

_**Kick me; well go ahead and try it baby. What a stinker, still she stopped screaming which was good for her. This is my building, and my flat is soundproof, glad I made it so. Who knew little Miss, "I Scream a Lot" would turn out to be my mate? Fate truly is an awful bitch at times.**_

_**Now we are finally at my door, going in I let her down, backing up so she can't hurt herself trying to kick me as she plans to do. The little dear, while running I heard every thought, and felt all her pain. Odd that they didn't tell me, that would happen when I found my mate. **_

_**Now to test the other "story" my brother Peter told me. If she is my mate, and I'm displeased at her, that sexy bottom will burn like a volcano. Now to test this; I send her my "daddy vibes" as Peter and Jasper call them, staring at her making her keep eye contact, as we look into each other eyes. Gasping she actually covers her bottom for a second and winches. Yes, it works! She's mine, ok darling done deal here we go.**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**Golly my butt just started burning like a blow torch lit up under it. Caught myself trying to cover it like I was five or something, I'm having the strangest feeling he did that to me, but how? We stand there staring at each other, neither one willing to give in first. His eyes are the most lovely color, not gold not yellow something more. Every second that passes I become more tied to him. No idea why but I realize I have no fear what so ever of this man, if that is what he is, somehow I know that isn't right either. Still he is mine in every way someone can belong to another.**_

_**Finally I blink, noting he relaxes a bit. "Well now little girl, I'm Edward Masen what's your name?" "Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella" I hold out my hand, getting an electric shock when our fingers touch.**_

"_**Okay Bella, tell what the hell were you doing on that roof?" He demands of me. **_

"_**No you first!' I huff as I threw that out at him.**_

"_**Not happening little girl I asked you first!"**_

"_**Well then EDWARD, what did we just do? I don't see a cape or tights buddy, what the hell are you?" **_

_**I stomp my foot so he knows I mean it.**_

_**Before I know it he is dragging me into a beautiful bedroom, sitting at the end of the bed is a pretty bench. He sits and drags me to it too, making me sit beside him. **_

"_**I was saving your life, and you were ending yours, my naughty girl" **_

"_**Stop calling me that" I want to stand there and stomp and stomp, he is making me so mad! I won't sit here and be called naughty by some kind of creature who looks like sex on legs.**_

_**He smirks at me, so I stand and stomp four times before sitting down next to him again. Take that buddy.**_

"_**No I won't darling" we glare at each other. How did he know what I was thinking?**_

_**EPOV: **_

_**Golly is it always going to be like this, how do they get them to co-operate? I never hear their mates arguing with them before a spanking or after either. Crying yes, but yelling, and stomping feet, never in over 90 years. Why me? **_

_**Can't one darn thing be simple for me? I want to mate with her so badly I can hardly sit here. But to do that I must dominate first, then we are "married" in our world, and I have rights then. **_

_**Add to the fact it's all new to me too. I can smell she is pure, no other male scents at all. My inner Vampire is raging at me to take her, show who is boss. But I want her to love me too, and savaging her isn't the way to build trust. I would like to call Peter for advice,**_

_**Be kind of strange to call Peter right now, I can just imagine that conversation "Peter I found her, how do I get her to agree, knocking her out doesn't seem to be the answer" **_

_**Yeah I'd never live that one down.**_

"_**Isabella" I say slowly, and with as much anger as I can send to her. She jumps up placing her hands under her bottom, looking at me with large doe eyes now, not so mouthy now I see. **_

_**Good, first thing she has done right today. This might work after all.**_

"_**I will explain it all, after a little family thing, we must do right now baby" she gasps but doesn't say a word. Grabbing her I have her over my knees and bare bottomed in seconds. Like the fighter she is, a mighty, little, but very brave attempt to counter me ensued between us. I'm impressed I must say.**_

_**I stopped that with two hard spanks by my hand.**_

"_**Stop that right now, I will use a hairbrush, if you keep it up little girl. You were very naughty to try to kill yourself today. In my world which, is now yours too, by the way. Naughty girls get their bottoms spanked swiftly, and regularly, so will you so settle down NOW. I spanked her very hard on that word. She stopped trying to bite me, and kick at the same time. Damn she is a little fighter. Perfect for me in every way I see. She has the cutest bottom, won't save her today, but what a bonus for me.**_

"_**Oweee stop it Edward" She seems to mean it, well baby so do I.**_

"_**You will never attempt that again understand?" no answer two more spanks, on her reddening bottom "Answer me now Isabella"**_

"_**No Edward, I won't" she is crying freely now making my now "alive" heart sad, I don't want to make her cry, but this must be done for us to move forward.**_

"_**Tonight we'll go over all the rules, but learn this one now baby. I'm the Alpha in our love and marriage remember that" Now I speed up doing my best to make sure she remembers this first time. Finally I'm just rubbing her bottom, she has been crying out oweee every time. That is so cute but didn't work this time either. I told her she was mine. That my lady will never need to act unloved again. She will know she is loved and honored. Always has a home wherever I am, for as long as we both are on this earth. Turning unto my lap she is looking at me with tearful eyes;**_

"_**Baby girl, I love you, I know it's sudden, but darling you are the only mate, I will ever know. I will give you whatever you need, even the spankings every time you need one." **_

"_**Humph" turning her over again she was surprised to feel my hand on her bottom again. **_

"_**Do we need to do more spanking Baby?" **_

"_**Nooo" **_

"_**Well then behave so we can talk please".**_

_**Picking her up, I walk to our bedroom recliner, sitting holding her tight. "Now little girl" I began and telling her everything even the bad parts, and it took three hours. Then I waited to see what her reaction would be. When she is all calm and has the fore thought to ask why I was on the roofs to begin with, I answer that too,**_

"_**I hunt down rapists and child molesters Bella, I was hunting one when I heard your thoughts and felt the mating pull. I spend half the year here in the city hunting people and the other half in Alaska with my family. The entire family is involved in this crime fighting venture. Do you want to be like me Bella?"**_

"_**Yes I do, can I help you in some way, and can we work together?'**_

"_**Oh Baby let me think for a minute, that would put you in danger, but I think it might be to our advantage to work in tandem. We can try it, but if you are danger than no. We'll try though. First, you must get the blood lust under control. That's the important part.**_

_**She looked at me, touched my face then my hands. **_

"_**Edward its true isn't it?" **_

"_**Yes it is, I can show you tomorrow if you like" **_

"_**No, I believe you, but why me?" **_

"_**Because you were made for me darling, as I am yours to protect you, love you, spank you, and make love to you forever. It's in my blood now Bella. I changed when I caught your scent, then when I touched you, it cemented it for me. I know it's very fast and I don't expect you to love me yet, but with everything I have in me I hope you will and do. Isabella it's in your blood as well and after we mate it will always be there, your connection to me only." **_

"_**Make love to me, do you really want to?" **_

'_**Baby what have I been telling you? Of course we'll make love and lots of it too" giggling finally she smiled at me.**_

"_**I never have before" **_

"_**Oh my little love what an honor you give me" with that we stood and before long we were standing there naked looking at each other, She was so beautiful, my heart's desire even if I didn't know it**_

"_**Darling you are so beautiful to me" **_

"_**Edward so are you, why do you want plain old me?" **_

"_**Bella your mate and vampire daddy is going to get mad, I said I loved you baby girl, stop saying I'm lying to you" **_

"_**In our love, for sex, spankings, and in case of emergency only, you call out daddy for me, I will know it when we have mated, it's our way darling. I'll be your sire, your creator, you vampire daddy. Every other time it's Edward" **_

"_**Oh I see sorry daddy" She drew out the daddy part teasing me,**_

_**Smirking at her, I twirl her around, ending at our bed kissing. **_

_**I couldn't stop kissing, licking, smelling every inch of her. When she started pulling my hair it took all I had not to ravish her. She will be doing that every time I just loved it. Finally knowing it was time, I had already stretched her as much as I dared with my fingers. Her scent was driving me insane. I need to be joined with her. Two more pulls on her nipples with my lips and slowly merge her body with mine. She flinches but doesn't cry when I break through her barrier. Still I pause and tell her how wonderful she feels all around me, warm and tight. Before she can answer I plunge in as deep and I can and we begin to match our movements. Oh for all that is Holy even seeing it in minds for years I never knew no I just never suspected it could feel like this. I want her so badly, I need her so badly, how do my brothers ever stop doing this? I never want to pull out. Soon I feel both my passion rise and hers as well, I am seeing hers in my mind and feeling mine in my body. There just isn't enough words to say what we just felt as we came together. **_

_**I look down into my darling's eyes and see the same thing I have tears, my eyes are brimming with tears of joy. "Bella" I whisper so reverently it sounds like a prayer on my lips.**_

"_**Edward oh my Edward" is all she says.**_

_**Now we are mated and it was fantastic, she was sleeping deeply. Then she began to talk "Oh Edward I already love you" I liked that one. "Daddy nooo" oops someone must be naughty again drat. Then she begins to really talk,**_

"_**Oh mom he is everything to me, thanks for sending him, I will have him forever, just like you told me a long time ago" that one made me sit up and think. **_

_**Her mom sent me, well maybe she did, and I was running after a scent. Then I caught it and wham there she was, just when she needed to be found by me. As she sleeps, I rest for the first time in a long time I really rest. It's almost like dreaming, only a part of your brain never sleeps, monitoring all around you for danger. Still sometimes you almost dream, impressions come to you if you are lucky.**_

_**While in this state a woman appears to me smiling "Thank you Edward for saving my Bella, she is yours now, change her soon so you have forever" **_

_**Kissing my cheek "Your mother and I are fast friends, now that our children are to marry, she is fine as are both of your father's" then she was gone. **_

_**I sat up scanning but heard nothing but my darlings little breaths as she slept. Holding her to me she sighed "Its official baby doll our moms approve" I whispered to her. All night I pondered the "dream" or visit either way I would take as a sign.**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**I woke up slowly snuggled into someone cold. Then it hit me and I rolled over too fast almost falling off the bed. "Careful little love" hands grabbed me pulling me to them. I looked up and there he was my dream lover and if you can believe him my Vampire husband and mate according to him last night. **_

_**Mr. Spank happy himself smirking at me. "Morning" I manage to blurt out. "Morning my dear" Kissing me with such passion I'm almost undone but then I remember I'm mad at him after all. My bottom stings like the devil every time I move. Just then he rolled me unto it making me squirm **_

"_**Now baby doll are you going to be a good girl today so we can get a lot done?" refusing to answer until he looks into my eyes with that look that melts my insides **_

"_**Oh OK, but I'm mad at you Edward" laughing softly "Why baby?" **_

"_**You know darn well" I glare at him the best I can he is so darn good looking, it's distracting. **_

"_**Oh your bottom, yes I want to see it today, rollover" **_

'_**Nooo you saw enough of it last night" before I can blink I'm on my stomach my tee shirt is pulled up exposing my bare butt to him. "Hmm" he says to himself as he reaches into his drawer for a tube of something. "Here baby let me put some of this on you" then almost all the stinging stops as he rubs a very cold cream on me "Edward that feels so much better now" as he pulls my shirt down again. Making me stay until the cream is all dried he kisses me and tickles me until I can get up to start our day. 'Come on pretty lady let's shower then head out" **_

"_**Are we going out?" **_

'_**Yep shopping for everything we need, plus we'll get your things moved today as well"**_

_**Two Days Later:**_

_**EPOV: **_

_**I heard thoughts from a monster today as we were doing the last bit of shopping to make this place hers too. Tonight I will hunt him down. Bella wants to come too. Yes, I will let her if it doesn't work she'll stay home until I change her very soon. She even shopped alone today while I went to the roofs to see what was out there. No idea what she bought but she was so happy afterwards.**_

"_**Bella come on we are hunting tonight"**_

_**She comes out of our room all in black even boots. Gads she is sexy done up like a warrior. She hands me a long sleeve black tee, to go with my black jeans and boots I'm wearing tonight as well. Changing shirts I see her open the coat closet, seems we both have black leather jackets as well. So dressed to kill as they say we head up to the roof. "Jump on baby girl" I say and she does, kissing my neck as I jump from roof to roof and take off running. Finding the scent miles away deep into the lower side of town I bring us down the alley below silently.**_

_**I indicate to her to stay in the shadows while I step out into the center to scent to area. He is very close, maybe even in the bar we are behind. Hearing footsteps I step into a shadow myself. Around the corner I see him dragging a very drunk or drugged lady with him out of sight. Looking into his thoughts I know he is the one I have been searching for. He leans her up against the wall of a building while he gets his "tools" out of his jacket pockets; a knife, tape, and plastic bag for a souvenir of his conquest tonight. Not tonight I think as I start to make my way towards him. **_

_**Just as think it's all going well Bella steps out, making me think thirty things at once including giving her second spanking later tonight. "Miss, can I help you? You seem a little worse for wear" She has her by the arm propelling her way from him and me. Hmm not a bad idea, still he has a large knife. When they are almost out of the alley he makes his move coming up fast behind Bella. She turns quickly and smacks him with a trash can lid in the stomach and right into my arms. Smiling at me "Here Edward deal with the trash" she pulls the lady now walking a little better unto the sidewalk and lit up streets.**_

_**I hear her reaming out the bartender for allowing this lady out in this condition. Amazing my darling is amazing. Where I would have normally tortured a man like this, I end him quickly after reading everything I need in his head. After tossing him into the trash bin, I take a moment to jot it all down to send to the police, it might mean a great deal to a family somewhere. Planting it in his coat pocket, along with his knife and tape, like he was keeping a list of victims I go to find my mate.**_

_**She is there in a dark doorway waiting for me with a smile. Cancel the spanking, its vampire sex instead. Seeming to know that, she kisses me like a little devil, and then looks to see if I'm mad at her.**_

"_**Edward, why do we go at dusk?"**_

"_**Baby it's safer at twilight; we can blend with the shadows"**_

"_**Are you mad at me Edward?"**_

"_**I was but not anymore, baby I'm changing you tonight. The thought of you getting hurt is too much"**_

'_**Alright Edward, just don't leave me"**_

"_**Isabella I will never leave you darling"**_

_**Running back to our home, I know my life has changed forever.**_


End file.
